


Broken

by changjinlives



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, binsung, depressed, got off topic kinda, help them, just wanted to be soft with kisses but nope, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, they just want to be happy, they’re hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changjinlives/pseuds/changjinlives
Summary: a broken kid just can’t help another broken kid.





	Broken

on the couch in the recording room. for hours the two had been there sitting and writing lyrics. writing down what comes to mind only to erase it. who knows just how many pages are scribbled in black ink and graphite. it was only a matter of time before every single page would be painted black.

jisung sits there, head in his hands contemplating whether he gives up and takes a breather or if he continues to overwork himself and make the aching cramp in his hand grow bigger than it already is. 

deciding to try just a a little more he picks up his lyrics book, sighing, as he lays back on the couch; knees up and book on them. 

yet when jisung goes to write, nothing about what the song their supposed to be writing comes out. just how he really feels. the words “exhaustion, overworked, overused” are written down but in the the darkest shade there is on that single page, all that is written is “not good enough.”

throwing the book down onto the table and running his hands through his hair, he stands up and leaves the room leaving changbin to sigh.

changbin knows jisung has been overworking himself, how hard he’s been on himself, what he’s doing to himself. changbin just can’t bring himself to say something to jisung because he’s doing the exact same thing. 

they’re both overworked and exhausted but they can’t bring themselves to stop. they don’t want to let themselves go in front of the other. they don’t want to hurt the other, because once one of them begins to speak to the other the tears come pouring out. 

they can’t let each other see just how bad they are, they know, for the love of god they know how bad the other is doing yet they just can’t speak.

changbin sits on the couch for who knows how long after jisung had walked out. he wants to go and help, fuck, he’d do anything to just go out there and help. just to fucking talk to jisung but he just. fucking. can’t. 

so he sits there feeling bad for jisung and himself, he’s the older one here. he should be the one getting up and being able to talk. to fucking do something so why can’t he? why won’t he?

because he’s scared? because he doesn’t want to break in front of the person he relies on most? or because he will do something he regrets? 

all his mind is telling him to do is get up and move to jisung. to go hold him. to hold his hand telling him everything will be okay even if himself believes it won’t be. yet his body hasn’t done a damn thing except bounce his leg up and down. 

so what’s holding him back? what’s the one thing that’s not letting him do everything he wants? 

so he sits there, feeling like the piece of shit he is, doing absolutely fucking nothing. so he picks up his pen, and writes, writes, and writes. 

writing about himself, shocking that he’s only caring about himself again isn’t it? that everything he does he has to be thought of first. 

filling up pages on pages on pages of what he thinks of himself, how shitty the seo changbin really is. writing about being the one person who use to make the person he cares about most smile to being the reason that person doesn’t smile or talk anymore. 

it’s when jisung comes back into the room bawling, tears staining from his jaw to everything below, that really makes changbin think he’s the shittiest person alive.

there changbin goes again, only thinking of himself.

instead of speaking jisung comes and sits shoulder to shoulder with changbin. changbin freezes as he hears jisung sob and heave. just wants to fucking help him but all he will do is break him. 

it’s when jisung let’s out the softest most broken “why? why won’t you talk to me” he really fucking loses it. that’s when changbin starts crying too.

“why bin hyung, what did i do? i know i haven’t talked to you either but you shut me down any time i try. just tell me what i fucking did.”

the elder looks to his left, just seeing the broken boy. changbin tried to sound like he wasn’t hurting but the cracked “nothing, absolutely nothing.” says otherwise.

“so why won’t you talk to me then?” jisung says only crying harder.

changbin doesn’t answer, he can’t. he can’t tell the boy that he’s in love with that he’ll only break him. that he’ll only put his problems on to the already problemed jisung. 

so instead, changbin raps his arms around the boy and falls back on to the couch so jisung is laying on top of changbin. he only holds him tighter when jisung cries even fucking harder. 

he kisses jisung’s sweaty forhead and just holds him. they cry together for hours. 

it’s said that two broken people don’t match with each other, and they don’t. but they can’t seem to leave each other. maybe it’s a special hold maybe it’s more. no matter what it is they’re still just two broken kids.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhh thanks for reading ! i tried making this happy but my mind said fuck you


End file.
